


Cotton Candy Nights

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: When Jongin is kicked out of his apartment, his friend Chanyeol offers to let him move in.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	Cotton Candy Nights

“Sehun, I’m homeless.”

His friend hummed, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Well, I think you’re being a little bit dramatic, but I mean...it sucks,” he shrugged.

Jongin blinked a couple of times, staring at him with a vague sense of disbelief. “What would you call it? I got kicked out of my apartment because my roommate decided to suddenly move his girlfriend in. I have nowhere to go, how is that being dramatic? Is that not just the facts?”

Sehun shrugged, “Okay, fair enough. You can stay in a hotel a while, right? This is what happens when you don’t have yourself on the lease.”

Jongin groaned. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to Sehun not being the most sympathetic friend he had, he often had an air of nonchalance that Jongin could only aspire to, but it wasn’t the best thing for when he was trying to wallow in his own self pity. “You’re a terrible-”

His words were cut off with a chorus of loud greetings reaching them. The rest of their friends had arrived. Jongin took a deep breath, scanning their faces as he plastered a smile onto his face. It was something of a ritual that they’d get together every now and again for drinks, and usually end up a bunch of drunken messes making questionable decisions. He wasn’t in the best mood for it, though. 

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, nudging Jongin’s shoulder as he took a seat beside him.

Jongin glanced toward him. He didn’t know Chanyeol that well, compared to some of the others, but Sehun knew him from work and began inviting him along whenever everyone got together. He didn’t know much, really, except that he was often friendly and had a captivating smile and deep voice. “Oh, nothing, I’m fine,” he lied.

“Come on, I’ve seen you get that look before. Remember when you thought you lost the quilt your grandma made?” he teased.

He groaned, bits and pieces of that night coming back to him. He’d suddenly unleashed the surge of emotions when he’d had a few too many drinks, and he recalled Chanyeol patting his back and offering to help him look. Jongin had declined, and found it in the morning with a sober head. “I can’t believe you remember that. I thought it was an unspoken rule to not bring up what happens when we’re drunk and stupid,” he said, though he was smiling a little.

Chanyeol laughed, his deep voice resounding. “Maybe I didn’t realize that because it was unspoken. I’m not the best with subtleties.”

“And yet you still recognize when I’m not happy, that’s funny,” he said. He noticed Sehun staring at him, and he looked back, a questioning look on his face.

“Fine, Jongin is too proud to ask. He got kicked out, does anyone have a spare room for him?” Sehun suddenly announced at the table.

“Sehun,” he groaned.

“Why can’t you offer him a place? You two are supposed best friends, right?” Yixing asked, brows knitted slightly in confusion.

“Sure, but Yifan is over most of the time, I don’t want to rub Jongin’s own singleness in his face,” Sehun shrugged. Yifan and Sehun had been dating for the past three years, and he was there more often than not, even though Sehun refused to just admit to them living together.

“Hey, I have a spare room,” Chanyeol suddenly said, “You can move in.”

Jongin looked at him over his glass, trying to size up if he was serious. Normally, he’d just wave away an offer like that with a wave of his hand, but he wasn’t in much position to be picky. “Are you sure it’ll be okay?”

“Of course, it’ll be fun.” Chanyeol smiled.

☆

Jongin heaved a sigh as he placed the last of the boxes into the room. Some of his stuff he’d already loaded into storage, unsure what to do with it or how long he’d really be welcomed to stay with Chanyeol. He stretched his arms overhead, letting his muscles stretch and his joints pop with a satisfied sigh.

Stepping out of the room, he found Chanyeol standing in the living room, brow furrowed as he looked at his phone. “Hey, thanks again for all of this, and for helping me move my stuff,” Jongin said, a smile on his lips. 

Chanyeol looked at him, a wide grin spreading over his face. “Hey, don’t worry about it, I’m happy to help. What your roommate did was shitty, and honestly it might be nice to have some company,” he shrugged.

“Still, I appreciate it a lot. Otherwise I’d be blowing all my money on hotels,” he said with a laugh.

“And that sucks. One time a pipe burst in my old apartment, and I had to stay in a hotel for like a week. It was crazy. I grew a brain though and finally got insurance,” he shook his head. “Hey, what do you think for dinner? I was going to order, but I couldn’t decide, plus it’s like...celebration of us being here together, you know?”

Jongin smiled, “So sentimental. Ah, how about burgers?”

“A roommate with taste, I picked wisely,” Chanyeol winked at him.

He could feel a faint heat under his collar at the words, but he just let out a quiet laugh.

When the food arrived, they crowded onto the couch with their burgers and too many fries. Chanyeol chose a comedy movie from the early 2000s that was more terrible than it was good, but they laughed anyway. Despite the situation with his previous roommate, Jongin was beginning to feel better.

☆

Over the next weeks, they began to settle into the nuances of each other. Jongin began to pick up on little things about Chanyeol, like how he enjoyed his coffee with a lot of sugar and even more milk, which he always laughed at. Chanyeol woke up a half hour after him, he quickly noticed, and so he started to put the coffee on in the mornings even though most of the time he didn’t drink it himself.

Chanyeol made comments about Jongin’s habit for eating junk food, always offering him whatever snack was in the house while they watched a movie or show. It had become something of a routine, they had dinner together most nights, followed by choosing something to watch for a while until they both wandered to their respective rooms. It was a lot different than his relationship had been with his last roommate, where they’d hardly seen each other except in passing. And even then, they only nodded at one another or mentioned they were out of toilet paper.

“Hey, should we get some popcorn?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the back of a box.

They were at the grocery store, and Jongin was checking the list, looking at what they’d written. With his previous roommate, they’d just bought their own groceries and left each other alone, that was all. But Chanyeol had invited Jongin to join him, insisting that since they tended to have dinner together, they should at least get some things they both liked. The first time, he’d been a little unsure, but it was kind of nice. “Popcorn is good, are you a butter or kettle corn kind of guy?”

“Any, but butter usually,” Chanyeol said, tossing in a couple of boxes.

“Good choice,” he agreed, and they continued down the aisle.

He noticed that Chanyeol grabbed Jongin’s favorite cookies and set them into the cart without a word, and he smiled a little. The sight of pink and blue caught his attention suddenly, bringing his gaze up to the top shelf. “Ooh, hey, do you like cotton candy?”

Chanyeol looked at him, and up to where he was looking. “It’s pure sugar,” he said, though his tone was amused.

Jongin shrugged, “And what’s wrong with pure sugar?” He approached the shelf, stretching up to reach for the tub. It was a little higher than he could reach, and he cursed, wondering why in the world the shelves were so tall and what people smaller than him were supposed to do. But then suddenly, hands were around his waist, and he was being lifted. 

He let out a squeak of surprise, and mentally he kicked himself, it sounded ridiculous. But he ignored it, grabbing the tub before he was lowered back to the ground. “Thank you,” he mumbled softly, feeling warm from Chanyeol holding him.

“Aw, are you blushing?” Chanyeol teased, tapping Jongin’s nose.

“Shut up,” Jongin groaned, turning away from him to look back at the list. Unfortunately, he knew he was, and he couldn’t seem to help but replay the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands around him over and over.

☆

“So how is this whole thing going?” Sehun asked, raising a brow as he watched Jongin closely. Yifan’s arm was draped around his shoulders, but he just looked generally bored to be there.

Jongin shrugged, glancing at Chanyeol. “It’s going well, we’re having fun,” he said with a little smile.

“We are,” Chanyeol agreed, “I never tried the roommate thing except for college, so it’s been cool.”

Yifan hummed, “Before you know it you two will be like an old married couple.” 

“So we can be as happy as you and Sehun?” Chanyeol asked, a laugh in his voice.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “We are happy, thank you very much. You two haven’t fucked yet?”

Jongin coughed, his drink going down wrong in his surprise. “Of course not, we’re just roommates.”

Sehun and Yifan shared a nameless look. “Sure, just curious. You’re both single,” Sehun said, his expression blank in a way that seemed almost too concentrated.

“Whatever,” Jongin rolled his eyes, swallowing the rest of his drink. “I need another.”

It was only another couple of hours before Jongin realized he’d made an error. Every time Sehun made some comment about him and Chanyeol, he took another drink and Chanyeol kept being nice and patting his back. It was all too maddening, and he couldn’t help but keep drinking shot after shot. Sehun kept encouraging him, pouring more for him every time his glass fell empty.

The room was spinning, and he closed his eyes, hoping it would stop. That didn’t seem to work that much, his head just felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He wanted to sleep, but he didn’t want to leave either. He could feel arms around him, or maybe he’d just fallen. He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to really open his eyes. But when he felt cold air, he blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was happening even when everything was blurry.

He could vaguely see Chanyeol’s face close to his, and he smiled, or something like it. “Yeollie...Chanyeol...mm,” he mumbled, though that slurred voice couldn’t have been coming from him.

“Shh, you’re okay,” came the sound of the deepest and most comforting voice he’d ever heard.

His lips curved, and he leaned into the voice before everything went black.

☆

Light streamed in, and Jongin’s eyes clenched shut. It was too bright, and his head was pounding. He groaned, the sound a little funny to his own ears. All he knew was that too much light was coming into the room, and everything felt miserable. He craved to fall asleep again, wanting that blissful oblivion to comfort him. But he wasn’t that lucky, his stomach was rolling and he needed to pee.

After what felt like forever, he slowly began to open his eyes. It occurred to him that he wasn’t in his room, everything was a little bit different. He didn’t know where he was, and a surge of panic swept over him. Had someone taken him to their house? Did he do something he couldn’t remember? He racked his brain, the last thing he remembered was being held by someone. Who was it?

But then the door to the bedroom opened, and there was Chanyeol. “Hey, sleepyhead. Are you awake now?” Chanyeol asked, playful as he held a tray.

Jongin heaved a sigh of relief, everything slowly making more sense. Right, it wasn’t his room, but it was Chanyeol’s. Which wasn’t far from where he was supposed to be. “Hm?” he mumbled, unable to form a proper sentence. His mouth felt dry, like he wouldn’t be able to form a proper word if he wanted to.

Chanyeol smiled, and approached, setting the tray onto the nightstand. “I brought you medicine, and some coffee, I know you’re going to need it. How you feeling?” he asked, reaching out to rest his hand against Jongin’s head.

Jongin groaned softly, glancing to the tray. There was a large mug of coffee, a glass of water, and a plate of something that looked greasy and covered in cheese. “Awful…”

“I can imagine, you drank a lot last night.”

He hummed his acknowledgement, and grabbed the water, swallowing mouthfuls of it to try and drink away the dryness in his throat. “What happened?” he asked quietly, his voice sounding a little hoarse in his own ears.

“I don’t know, Sehun kept pouring you drinks and teasing you, you kept drinking. You practically passed out in the bar, but it’s okay, I brought you back home,” he shrugged, as though he wasn’t bothered at all by taking care of Jongin.

He felt bad, he didn’t want to make a bad impression on Chanyeol, but here he’d gotten so drunk he was falling all over himself, likely making himself into an idiot. “I’m sorry…” he said quietly. The water was gone, and he reached for the coffee.

“Don’t apologize, we’ve all been there,” Chanyeol laughed.

“Why am I in your bed?”

“You don’t remember anything?” he asked, raising a brow slightly.

Jongin’s panic rose again, wondering if he’d done something he should be embarrassed of. He racked his brain, but nothing came to mind. He had no memory of getting home, much less being in Chanyeol’s bed. They didn’t...did they? “I don’t, no...what did I do?”

“Nothing to worry about, man, don’t look so panicked. You were super out of it, so I brought you home. You felt like walking when we got into the apartment, and you came to my bed by mistake, I didn’t think I should move you,” Chanyeol explained, still looking vaguely amused.

“That’s all? Did I do something...weird?” he asked. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done something he regretted when he was drunk. A few times he’d stripped naked for no apparent reason, other times he’d hit on people he really shouldn’t have.

“You did kiss me, if that’s what you mean.”

Jongin could instantly feel his face heat up, going warm all over from the sudden onset of embarrassment. “I did? I’m sorry, Chanyeol...I get kind of...wild when I drink, you know? I’m sorry.” He was watching Chanyeol’s face closely, waiting for him to look annoyed or disgusted by him. But there was nothing but his usual kindness there, and a bit of amusement.

“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t mind. I knew you were just drunk, it’s no big deal. How about you eat up and we’ll just hang out and watch movies or something today?” he suggested.

Jongin offered a small smile, and grabbed the plate. He wished that he could remember, that he hadn’t just kissed him out of nowhere while he was drunk. But he wasn’t sure if he regretted more that he’d done it or that he’d just done it while he was drunk.

The rest of the day was spent on the couch, Jongin continuing to nurse tea and swaddled in blankets as Chanyeol picked movies that would make them both smile. He felt better by the evening, but they only ordered pizza and stayed around the couch, laughing and teasing one another.

☆

Somehow knowing that he’d already kissed Chanyeol and forgot about it brought up an urge that he wanted to kiss him without the influence of alcohol. He couldn’t seem to help it, but everytime they sat around the sofa just watching movies and eating snacks, his mind would wander to what Chanyeol’s lips would feel like against his own. It didn’t make it easy, exactly, because he couldn’t seem to think otherwise.

Anytime Chanyeol stepped out of the shower, his mouth would go dry and he’d have to dig his nails into his palms to distract himself from wanting to kiss him. Because Jongin was unlucky, and Chanyeol often came out of the bathroom with just a towel slung around his hips, wet hair falling into his eyes. He tried to remain his usual friendly demeanor, just smiling and hardly acknowledging that Chanyeol was so close to being naked around him. But it wasn’t as easy as all that. He kept thinking about pulling the towel off and running his hands all over his body, dreamed of getting onto his knees and sucking him off until he came down his throat.

Which all meant that he was having to make frequent stops into the bathroom, jerking himself off quickly so he wouldn’t do something he may regret. Late at night, he couldn’t help but let himself fantasize, thinking about how it would feel to let Chanyeol fuck him and how much he enjoyed Chanyeol being able to lift him so effortlessly. Somehow being together in the apartment was causing him to not think straight.

But Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he was better at hiding it. He would just smile and always had the same usual kind things to say when Jongin was around. He’d still tease him and playfully ruffle his hair, like they were still the same kind of friends they were when Jongin first moved in. And maybe to Chanyeol, they were.

“You look cute,” Chanyeol said one evening, suddenly.

Jongin blinked, glancing at him as he set down a bowl of popcorn and some cotton candy. “Oh?”

Chanyeol laughed, the sound almost awkward. “Yeah...I mean, you and your giant sweaters you like to wear. They’re cute, you look cute,” he shrugged, reaching for the bowl and grabbing a large handful of popcorn.

He watched him for a moment, wondering if there was something more to it or that Chanyeol was still just being friendly. “Thank you,” he said, laughing quietly as he settled next to him.

☆

Jongin hummed softly, glancing into the fridge. Chanyeol had texted earlier, complaining about how bad his day was. He’d been asked to stay overtime, and there was a storm outside that had caused him to lose hours of work. Jongin didn’t know exactly how to make a bad day better, but he knew what his mom would always do. He grabbed his phone and dialed quickly. “Mom? Can you help me?” he asked.

She laughed, “Sure, Jonginnie, what is it?”

“I want to make dinner tonight...but you know I’m not really much of a cook,” he said, examining the contents of the kitchen.

A half hour later, with the step-by-step instructions from his mom through facetime, he had a perfectly respectable pot of pasta on the stove. Chanyeol had told him he’d be home soon, after Jongin texted him to just check in and make sure he was feeling okay. So he portioned out the meal into two bowls, and poured them both some wine. He realized, only as he was setting the table, that this seemed a bit more like a date night than he’d intended.

But it was a little bit late for him to change it, as soon as the thought occurred the front door was opening. He dried his hands and stepped into the other room, Chanyeol’s hair was damp against his forehead from the rain. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Hi,” Chanyeol said, the weariness evident in his tone.

“Ah...I hope you don’t think it’s weird but I know you had a bad day...and my mom always said the best cure for a bad mood is a home-cooked meal. So I made dinner!” He hoped that Chanyeol hadn’t just grabbed something on the way home.

A brief look of surprise passed over Chanyeol’s face before a smile spread across his face. “Well isn’t that nice?” he said, hanging his coat on the hook, “Thanks, Jongin.”

Jongin smiled, and turned back to the table. He could feel Chanyeol’s presence behind him, taking in the table. “I hope you’re hungry, I made too much but my mom helped me with the recipe,” he said, feeling nervous for what seemed like no reason.

“It looks great.” Chanyeol took a seat, grabbing the glass and drinking from it slowly.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked as he took the other seat, scratching the back of his neck. It occurred to him, like it always seemed to lately, just how handsome Chanyeol looked still in his dress shirt, the shoulders just damp enough that he could make out the subtlest amount of skin. 

As they ate, Chanyeol unloaded everything that had happened during the day. It came out annoyed and tired, and he kept rubbing his temples in frustration. Jongin listened, nodding and offering sympathetic words as he relayed the day’s events. He told him about his boss’s scolding him even though it was out of his control, about how his colleague had dodged out of work a few minutes early to avoid staying late.

By the time they’d finished the pasta, Chanyeol’s smile was returning to normal again. He was able to let out a few laughs at the ridiculous day. Jongin patted his hand, “I’m glad your day is over, though. You need to relax,” he said, brow furrowed slightly in concern.

Chanyeol glanced down to Jongin’s hand covering his own. “Don’t worry, I’m much more relaxed now. Thank you, Jongin. It means a lot, I know it’s kind of a bummer to talk about this stuff but I appreciate it. And this was really good,” he nodded at the empty bowls.

“Hey, don’t even worry about it. I’m just glad to see you smiling again,” he said.

There was a silent moment, and suddenly Chanyeol stood up. Jongin’s eyes trailed up to his, meeting his gaze until all at once Chanyeol reached out, pulling him to stand as well. Before he could think, he was being pressed against the wall, and Chanyeol’s lips were trailing over his neck.

Jongin let out a soft sigh, leaning into the feeling of his hot mouth against his skin. “Chanyeol…” he groaned out softly, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s arms. His skin felt hot, wanting him so close and wanting every piece of him close. He wanted more, craved more.

“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asked, kissing his way to the corner of Jongin’s mouth, pausing as he looked at him.

Jongin nodded, and pressed forward, kissing him gently. It didn’t last for even a moment though, before Chanyeol kissed him back, rough and needy. His lips worked against Jongin’s, tongue swiping over the seam of his lips. Jongin could only moan softly, and part his lips, letting Chanyeol inside to explore his mouth. Their tongues brushed together, sending a jolt of pleasure through Jongin.

This is what he’d dreamt about ever since Chanyeol told him they’d kissed, and he was so glad that he was sober. He felt like he was burning up as Chanyeol kissed him, and a knee suddenly pressed its way between his thighs. He was thankful, his knees beginning to feel shaky as Chanyeol kissed him, and he leaned against him, bracing against the wall as best he could. Chanyeol’s thigh pressed against him, suddenly brushing against his crotch. He shivered, moaning softly into the kiss.

Chanyeol’s arms wound around him, holding him as they kissed for what felt like long minutes. Jongin’s head was spinning, intoxicated on the sensations surrounding him. Slowly, he rolled his hips against Chanyeol’s thigh, savoring the friction and pleasure coursing through him. He couldn’t seem to help himself, he wanted every part of him. 

“I wanted to kiss you for so long,” Chanyeol suddenly admitted, pulling away to pant against Jongin’s neck.

Jongin’s skin tingled from the sensation of hot breath fanning over him, and he held on tighter, riding Chanyeol’s thigh. “Why didn’t you?” His voice was already sounding breathy and broken.

Chanyeol groaned softly, “I couldn’t tell you now,” he said, leaning in to kiss him again.

Jongin kissed him back desperately, and his fingers ran along his shoulders to settle against his chest, seeking the buttons of his shirt. Once he found the right spot, he quickly began undoing them, his hips never ceasing their slow motions against Chanyeol’s thigh as Chanyeol continued to lick into his mouth and kiss him. When the final button was undone, Jongin pushed at the fabric against his shoulders. Chanyeol seemed to gather his urgency, and he pulled away enough that Jongin could push the shirt off his shoulders, and it fell onto the floor. 

Jongin’s hands immediately began to run along his torso, seeking to feel the muscles he’d fantasized about for weeks. He couldn’t help but moan softly as he felt along his abs and over his taught pecs, fingernails scraping against his skin. Chanyeol groaned into his mouth, and his hands suddenly moved to feel his ass. He groped handfuls of his ass, pulling him closer until their hips were pressed flush against each other. A surge of pleasure ran through him, and he gasped softly.   
“Please...fuck me,” Jongin muttered against his lips, unable to hold back the thought. Everything in his mind was spinning with thoughts of Chanyeol and how much he wanted him, the urge to feel him everywhere.

He could feel Chanyeol’s smile, and then he was pulling away. He leaned in, chasing his lips, and Chanyeol laughed softly. “I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured him, pressing a soft kiss against his head.

Jongin whined softly, but remained where he was. Chanyeol’s fingers were deftly unbuttoning his own belt, and then off came his pants. His gaze roamed over Chanyeol’s body, taking in every minute detail of long legs and his finely defined body. He took in the view of his cock last, eyeing the thick shaft as it curved toward his stomach. He was relieved that Chanyeol was as excited as he was, and he could only imagine what that heavy cock would taste like on his tongue.

But Chanyeol seemed to have other ideas, because his fingers were against Jongin’s pants, undoing them while Jongin tried to begin thinking straight. He knew he wasn’t being very helpful, and was just standing there letting Chanyeol lead him, but he couldn’t help but remain transfixed. His pants were undone, and he snapped out of it enough to lace his fingers through the waistband to drag his pants and boxer-briefs down over his hips to fall onto the floor. 

Chanyeol licked his lips, eyeing Jongin. “Keep the sweater,” he instructed as Jongin reached for the hem. 

He paused, but did as he was asked, letting the oversized sweater remain. Chanyeol reached out, guiding Jongin to stand against the table, his hand pushing slightly against his back to urge him to lean. He noticed the oil that Chanyeol had apparently pulled over when he’d been distracted. Jongin gathered his breath, and bent at the waist, leaning over until his elbows rested against the table. He felt exposed, knowing that his ass was in the air, only covered by the sweater.

Fingers were suddenly running along his crack, teasing and playful as they rubbed over his crack and teased his rim. Jongin moaned softly, arching slightly into the touch. Suddenly, a slicked-up finger pushed past his entrance, working its way inside. Jongin’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, leaning his head down to rest against his arm. Chanyeol rubbed teasingly inside him, slowly running his finger over his walls and exploring him with a certain ease.

It was maddening. “More…please, Chanyeol, please,” Jongin said, already feeling a little bit needy. He’d built up this moment so many times already in his mind, had fantasized about the slow pleasure of Chanyeol teasing him until he begged.

“You’re pretty when you beg,” Chanyeol said as another finger joined the first. 

Jongin groaned, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the additional stretch filling him or the praise he was being offered. Something about Chanyeol calling him pretty with that deep voice of his while he was bent over a table was so alluring. His legs spread a little further apart, inviting him in further. Chanyeol’s other hand rested against his ass, spreading his ass apart as his fingers thrust into him slowly.

Pleasure shot through him, and he moaned, a little too loudly for the quiet apartment. The only other sound filling the room was the sound of rain against the windows and Chanyeol’s slick fingers pumping inside him lewdly. It wasn’t long before a third finger joined, spreading him apart and fucking him open on his fingers. He remained at a certain delicious spot that was making Jongin see stars, and he moaned his appreciation against his sleeve as Chanyeol worked him open. 

“God...please, please, I need you…” Jongin moaned, not caring how wanton or desperate he was starting to sound.

Mercifully, Chanyeol seemed to be just as needy as he was, or at least was accommodating his whining demands. His fingers slipped out with a lewd sound, and Jongin couldn’t help the soft gasp that left him at the sudden emptiness. But he didn’t have more than a moment to begin adjusting when strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him up from where he was bent over the table.

He was pulled into a wet kiss, Chanyeol’s tongue exploring his mouth as he held onto him. Jongin moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, arms wrapping around his neck, pliant under his touch. All of a sudden, his back was pressed against a wall, and Chanyeol’s hands were roaming over his body, grabbing his ass and thighs. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Chanyeol, aching for him and already half delirious with pleasure.

Hands wrapped around his thighs, and with little warning, Jongin was suddenly being hoisted into the air. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol, arms wrapping tighter as Chanyeol continued to press hot kisses against him. Jongin bit his lip softly as Chanyeol angled his cock toward his ass, guiding himself toward his entrance as his other hand stayed wrapped around Jongin’s thigh to hold him up.

Slowly, Chanyeol began to enter him. Jongin gasped softly as he felt himself being opened up on Chanyeol’s cock, and he tightened his hold around his neck, pulling him closer. Jongin pressed hot kisses against Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder as he was lowered onto Chanyeol’s thick cock.

Jongin couldn’t help but let out a groan as he was lowered completely, filled up with Chanyeol. He was thankful for Chanyeol’s arms holding him, his other hand going back to his thigh. “You’re so big…it’s so good,” Jongin muttered, his voice already sounding half wrecked.

Chanyeol chuckled, his deep voice sending a shiver down Jongin’s spine. “Mm...my pretty baby,” Chanyeol kissed him softly.

Jongin whined quietly, something about the tone of his voice and the praise sending a thrill through him that he couldn’t explain. Chanyeol suddenly shifted, thrusting into Jongin. Jongin moaned at the sudden motion, not expecting it yet, but the thrill of pleasure that ran through him was proof enough that he was more than ready. He kissed Chanyeol, licking his way into his mouth as Chanyeol began to create a rhythm of rocking into him.

He wound his fingers through his hair, moaning softly into Chanyeol’s mouth as he slid up and down the wall, being fucked open with every motion. Each time Chanyeol filled him his cock throbbed between their bodies, and he kept letting out quiet sounds into their kiss. It was enough to keep driving him crazy, constantly being pushed and pulled in pleasure so that all he could think about was Chanyeol and aching for that delicious pleasure to keep filling him.

The kiss broke, Chanyeol gasping against his neck as he increased their pace, angling Jongin so that he could fuck into him more harshly. Jongin’s legs were starting to shake around Chanyeol’s hips, his fingers continuing to card through his thick hair in a needy display, his moans coming out broken and whiny into the air. “P...please, Chanyeol,” he groaned, though he didn’t even know what he was beginning to ask for. All he knew was he wanted him, wanted the pleasure to never stop.

Chanyeol’s strong arms remained locked around his thighs, holding him steady as he pumped inside him, and Jongin couldn’t resist the arousal that came with being handled so easily. He could hardly move where he was being pressed against the wall and with Chanyeol’s fingers digging into the delicate skin of his thighs, he could only hang on and moan as he got fucked against the wall. His moans were coming almost constant now, unable to quiet as he groaned out curses and Chanyeol’s name against his neck. His fingers scraped over Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, feeling the muscles along his back and arms. It was intoxicating, and he could feel precome spilling onto his sweater, each thrust causing it to rub against his skin. His cock was throbbing, and he was overly aware of Chanyeol’s thick length inside of him, filling him up so completely and stretching him open.

But all at once, he was being lifted away from the wall, and before he knew it he was back on his feet. His legs felt shaky, and he was almost thankful when he was suddenly being pushed forward, bending at the waist. He groaned softly, realizing he was back to being bent over the kitchen table. Chanyeol had pushed his sweater up, and the material was rubbing against his nipples as he lay there, panting against the dark wood. Everything was feeling like too much, he knew his cock had to be steadily leaking precome from all of the sensations running through his body. 

Chanyeol re-entered him in one sharp thrust, and Jongin moaned loudly at the sensation of being filled again. He could feel Chanyeol’s cock pulsing inside of him for a moment before he began to move. Jongin’s fingers clenched, seeking purchase on the slick table as Chanyeol began to fuck him roughly. A series of loud moans slipped from his lips, even as he turned to muffle his sounds into the sleeve of his sweater. 

“I want to hear you,” Chanyeol said, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust into Jongin. 

He whines softly, uncaring about his own embarrassment. Dutifully, he pulled his mouth away from his sleeve, resting his cheek against the cool wood of the table as Chanyeol pounded into him. The deep sound of Chanyeol’s groaning with each movement was enough to increase the pleasure he felt, knowing that he was able to draw those sounds from him. Each movement made him slide a little, and the fabric of his sweater kept brushing his nipples, driving him even more crazy. He knew they had to be red and practically swollen by now.

Suddenly, fingers wrapped around Jongin’s cock, and his knees buckled, releasing loud needy cries at the sudden and unexpected surge of pleasure. “Don’t stop...please don’t stop,” he moaned.

Chanyeol’s hips moved at a more frantic pace, and Jongin’s hip bones slammed into the table with every thrust. He’d be surprised if he wasn’t bruised in the morning, but he didn’t care, the pain only added to his arousal. Chanyeol’s fingers worked his length quickly, stroking him off in time with his thrusts.

A sharp thrust was enough to send him over the edge, suddenly crying out Chanyeol’s name as his world went black for a moment, knowing nothing but the constant pounding and the white-hot pleasure filling him as he reached his orgasm. Aftershocks racked his body as he slowly came back into awareness, his body twitching with oversensitivity and the haze of his climax as Chanyeol kept fucking him. 

He bit down harshly onto his sleeve, muffled sounds slipping out as tears slipped down his cheeks. Chanyeol’s hips stuttered, suddenly slowing inside him as warmth filled him, Chanyeol groaning deep and hoarse. Jongin let out a soft noise at the sensation, clenching a few times around Chanyeol to milk his climax.

“Fuck...you are amazing,” Chanyeol said after a moment, both of them remaining in perfect stillness as their breathing slowed.

Jongin smiled a little, even though Chanyeol likely couldn’t see it. “Give me twenty minutes and we can go again.”

Chanyeol laughed, the sound loud and sudden. “You are insatiable, aren’t you?”

“Is that a complaint?”

Chanyeol carefully withdrew himself, and Jongin could feel his come begin to leak out of him, dripping down his thighs. All at once, Chanyeol’s arms were around him, picking him up bridal style, “Not at all. But the bedroom might be nicer.”

☆

“Okay, someone owes me money,” Sehun suddenly declared as he took the seat across from Jongin and Chanyeol, Yifan following closely behind.

“What?” Jongin asked.

“You two are together, right?”

Jongin glanced at Chanyeol, who had a smile on his face. “What?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, I’ve known you too long. I know that look you get when you recently got laid and don’t think I didn’t see you two holding hands over there,” Sehun said, sitting back in the booth rather smugly.

Yifan snorted and wrapped his arm around Sehun’s waist. “Babe...maybe they want to tell us in their own way, don’t be so nosy,” he said, though he softened it by pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Sehun’s brows furrowed. “But I like to know.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Sehun, you’ll hardly admit that you and Yifan are dating. But I’ll just say this: we won’t have much use of a second bedroom anymore.”

Jongin laughed, elbowing him gently in the side. “Subtle.”

“Well, shit. I guess I owe you,” Yixing suddenly chimed.

Sehun smiled a little, smug as ever. “I’m happy to hear it.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “You’re the worst.”

But Chanyeol’s arm suddenly winding around his waist caused a strange wave of calmness to settle over him. He glanced over at him, smiling a little bit. “He means well,” Chanyeol said quietly.

Conversation had moved on, Sehun preoccupied with something Yixing was saying and Yifan watching over Sehun. He smiled, leaning into Chanyeol’s touch as he slowly rubbed along his side. “So we’re together? Is that what you’re saying?” he asked, leaning in and brushing his nose along Chanyeol’s jaw.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, that deep voice of his rumbling through Jongin. “Unless you don’t want to be with me...was last night misleading?”

Jongin reached out, caressing his cheek. “I want you.”

“Now? In the middle of the bar? Kinky,” Chanyeol teased.

Jongin laughed, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Mm, that too. But maybe when we get home.”

Chanyeol’s arms wound tighter around his waist, “I like the sound of that. You’ll finally move your things out of boxes?”

“Mm...I think I’ll have to. I don’t plan on going anywhere soon.”

“That’s just how I’d like it. I want you to stay forever.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the prompter and to the mods! 
> 
> And thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. ♡
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
